


Adamas

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 missing scene, Angst, Gen, Introspection, Izzy and Magnus friendship, Kinda, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Izzy has never had to work with a weapon that wasn't made of adamas





	Adamas

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened, its super short and I wrote it between classes really quickly but I like it a lot

Izzy turns the sword over in her hand once, running a finger over the hilt and watching the silver glint in the dim light of the weapon’s room. It’s not often that she deals with weapons that don’t contain adamas. This might actually be the first time she’s had to do it. It had taken her a while to dig through all the Institute’s weapon’s to find something that wasn’t adamas infused.

This sword feels dull in her hands without the subtle zing of power that spreads through her veins from the adamas. It feels wrong somehow. She wonders if this is how Magnus feels now, without his magic there under his skin. Doesn’t know how he can bear it if it is. 

She’d seen the barely concealed panic in both their eyes when Alec had tried to sideline him to keep him safe.

She holds the sword in her hands, the silver sharpened to the point where Izzy is sure it could cut through bone. 

Magnus is leaning against the wall and he smiles at her softly when she hands the weapon over. 

She hopes it keeps him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
